Storybrooke Happily Ever After
by teecee9999
Summary: Prompts from any otp in the tv show Once upon a time including Outlaw Queen Snowing Captain Swan Rumpbelle (the mains but I do any!) Short stories writtten by me Rating may change depended on prompts. I do not own Once Upon a time although I would love to but Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1 Your Heart in My Hands

_**Prompt:**Okay so you know how Robin got Regina's heart back? I really REALLY wanted a scene where Robin goes to give her her heart, and she stops him and asks him to help her. And so, with her hands over his, they push her heart back into her chest. And the Regina is flooded with this onslaught of emotion and they kiss for the first time with her heart. And then it can go from there. I just think it'd be really emotional, kinda angst, and super passionate. I'd love for you to write it! ~ take-me-tom-hiddleston_

**First of all OH MY GODDDD I wanted this scene so muchhhhhhhhhhhhh. I think this sort of follows what you desired but this is my first fanfiction and I am honoured for me to write it for you :) I hope I did your awesome prompt justice. Set between S3 20 and 21**

What was taking Regina so long.

The notorious thief had snuck into Regina's home expecting to see her there.

After the whole ordeal at the barn he had never removed her heart out of his jacket pocket afraid the wind might blow it away and he will lose it yet again. After her little speech about her being a hero today she turned to him giving me a peck before whispering "I will meet with you soon, I have business to deal with" before vanishing in a puff of smoke along with Zelena.

What was he suppose to do with her heart in the mean time?

So, Robin of Locksely decided it was best to give her a little surprise. Being well known for breaking in, he easily slipped into Regina's humble abode and found the perfect spot to wait for her return. He had chosen to sit on the kitchen counter facing the door so he could see when she had entered without her knowing he was lingering near by.

But Robin was growing weary of waiting, it had been an hour and she still had not returned. Another 5 minuets had past and he started to worry. He hopped off the counted and started towards the door.

As he reached the door, it flew open and there in the door frame was his Queen. Regina's eyes widened as she stumbled back a bit, not expecting anyone to be in her doorway as she entered. Awkward silence slowly fluttered in the air but only briefly before Robin apologised "I'm sorry m'ldy I didn't mean to startle you. I merely meant to give you a surprise but from over there." Robin quickly gestured towards the kitchen before turning his attention back to Regina.

"Robin, why, how did you get in here?" Regina said still confused with the situation.

"Ahh you forget m'ldy, I am the infamous Robin Hood, and for why. I simply wanted to give you your heart back as I am afraid I might loose it again" Robin's face grew into regret and Regina couldn't let that happen.

"On the contrary _thief_, I believe I don't need it when you are around. As my heart will never be lost to you." Robin perked up as he leaned in for a quick peck before closing the door behind Regina. Once the door was closed he felt a little more secure so he pulled out the beating organ from his jacket. Staring in awe, Regina and Robin both looked at the glowing red heart in Robin's hand. Regina couldn't believe that this was her heart; that _he_ was holding it. Her second chance, her true love with the lion tattoo, was holding her heart which showed only spots of blackness while the rest glowed a crimson red.

Robin seeing how awestruck Regina had been at her heart, broke the silence "I believe this belongs in your chest" he stated as he placed the heart into Regina's petite hands.

Regina was nervous. If nervous was the right word, she had butterflies swarming in her stomach, she was afraid of all the emotions that was about to hit her if she plunged her heart into her chest. She couldn't do it, not alone anyway. Looking up into Robin's icy blue eye's she asked him something she would never ask anyone in her entire life "Would you help me place it into my chest, I am afraid." Upon hearing this Robin was surprised, the once Evil Queen, just asked him, a common thief for help because she was afraid.

Lost for words Robin nodded "It will be my honour m'ldy." Placing the heart back into Robin's right hand, she let her fingers glide across his lion tattoo before placing her hands behind his and bringing it closer to her chest. Both entwined into each other's eyes, Regina's heart slowly melted through her chest and back into it's rightful place.

A gush of emotion flew through Regina, making her step back a little but never leaving Robin's eyes. She had to stay strong as all the emotion from her son not remembering her, to the love of her outlaw, to her son finally remembering her and being the hero for once in her life, come forth all in a sudden moment. She wasn't sure what to do next, she was almost in tears from the emotion. She grabbed the lapels of Robin's jacket and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, throwing all of her emotions into it.

The kiss felt spectacular, both felt the heat of each other's lips radiating as Regina titled her head so the kiss could be deepen. Both felt the spark of electricity flying through them as they couldn't get enough of each other. Needing more Robin pushed Regina towards the door thrusting up against her so they were close enough to be one person. The kissing continued for a while, both growing hungrier and hungrier for each other and Regina needed more. And it was at this moment Regina knew, she loved him with all her heart.

**I hope you liked it and is sorter what you were asking for. Again this is my first time at this and thank you for the good prompt for me to begin with :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Blonde Curls

_**Blonde Curls**_

_**Prompt:** Newly established CS. :) Hook POV. Main Subject: Emma's hair and Hook's fascination with those blonde locks. At some point, Hook finds Emma straightening her hair (a contraption in which he is confused by) and expresses how he misses her curls. And then, the next day..._

_Just a cute, fluffy prompt. Inspired by how much I miss Emma's curly hair. ~ take-me-tom-hiddleston_

**Okay firstly, this was hard to write as again I am just beginning at writing these and this one just seemed challenging. I hope this is what you were after. If anyone has any prompts you can send them to me through my tumblr account ship-ouat-castle-mentalist-etc or through the fanfiction site  ~teecee9999 Sorry it is only short as I didn't know what to write. :/**

Emma Swan. When I here the name a smile lights up on my lips, just imagining her blonde locks bouncing around, wild yet constricted. Just like Swan really. Running my hand and hook through it, is a pleasure of mine. When we are kissing I grasp her hair and twirl my fingers around the curls. Our relationship has only yet begun and I am already in love with the curls that flow from her head. Everything about her is just the projection of beauty. But those locks, boy they can be a turn on.

After a glorious night, with Emma and her locks, I awoke to a humming of a noise which I have not yet discovered in this strange land. Emma had slipped out of the bed prior to the noise so I decided to go check out this humming device. As I hopped out of bed and pulled on my leather pants thrown on the floor the previous night I headed towards the bathroom.

There bestowed, was Emma with the humming contraption in her hair.

"Swan! What are you doing? That thing is ruining your hair!" pointing at the device in Emma's hand.

"Relax Killian. Don't need to get worked up about this. I decided to try something new with my hair you will like it I swear."

This won't make her hair look better, her hair was already worthy of a goddess**. **Too much in shock, I left Emma to this contraption and walked towards the kitchen disappointed.

Another 30 minuets had past and Emma had still not come out of the bathroom, this was worrying as he hoped she hadn't wrecked her hair. Then around the corner Emma waltzed in but there was something different. Too different.

"What the bloody hell have you done to it, it's destroyed!"

"What are you going on about Killian, my hair is fine it's just straightened!"

This was too much, her hair had lost the luxouris locks and was now perfectly straight like Ruby's hair. I just could not look at Emma the same, so avoiding her was my task as I couldn't bare to see her withough the locks.

It had been 24 hours since I walked out of Emma's apartment and left her dumbfounded in the kitchen, but I couldn't help it, Swan isn't Swan without the curls. That's when she walked into the diner. Her hair was back to the original curls and she was looking heavenly like than ever before,treasure to his eyes. I had no words for this change back in appearance so I did what any pirate would do. Steal treasure.


End file.
